


When The Doctor Takes Rose To The Beach

by royalblues00



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, So Bear With me, beach, first work ever, kinda fluffy i guess, lonely doctor, mentions of timelords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalblues00/pseuds/royalblues00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose told Mickey that the Doctor took her to a beach, so this is what may have happened. Nothing serious, just came to me and yeah...hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Doctor Takes Rose To The Beach

“Doctor, where are we going?” Rose questioned, looking at the near-bald Doctor as he pressed buttons on the TARDIS.

“A place,” The Doctor responded.

“Okay...when are we going?” Rose tried, smiling a tad.

“Somewhere I frequent,” The Doctor smiled fondly, pulling down the lever that made them move to wherever this mysterious place that he wanted to visit was. “Ah, here we are.” Rose walked over to the Doctor, confused and curious.

The Doctor opened the door, and Rose was standing beside him. She noticed how bright the sun was, and almost had to squint until she could see again. When her vision cleared, sand and beauty and the ocean blossomed in front of her in all its glory. The majestic waves crashed against the shore elegantly, the sound melting with the eager squeaks of the seagulls flying overhead. Rose gasped as she absorbed the grace the beach held, and stepped out of the TARDIS, opening her arms to catch the gentle breeze like a dreamcatcher catching dreams.

“It’s beautiful,” Rose sighed, smiling through the strands of her blonde hair that whipped around her face. “When are we, Doctor?”

“It doesn’t matter, Rose. It’s just...my place. My place to think and relax and be myself. I thought you might like it,” The Doctor explained, watching Rose’s eyes sparkle with joy. 

“I love it, let’s go!” Rose laughed before running out into the sand, feeling the cold water tickle her toes.

She turned around to find the Doctor watching her, leaning carelessly against the TARDIS.

“Doctor, what are you waiting for? Come on!” Rose shouted, laughing like a little girl. The Doctor blinked, averting his gaze from Rose. She looked amazing, fantastic, but yet she was still just...Rose. He was awestruck by the human, and just couldn’t stop thinking, worrying, watching, dreaming about her. She was...Rose, but so much more than just Rose. It scared the Doctor that he couldn’t explain it at all.

 

Eventually, somehow Rose coaxed the Doctor into the water, and they both smiled and laughed and splashed each other for hours. After they got out of the blue water, the sun began to set, and the Doctor reached out his hand. Rose took his hand, and together they walked down the beach, occasionally getting wet from the ocean’s tide.

“I would’ve thought your quiet place would be a mountain or something.” Rose remarked, laughing. “I thought the sand might get in your leather jacket and get ruined from the saltwater.”

“I love the beach. I lived on the beach, Back home, it was just me and the TARDIS, after my dad was killed.” The Doctor looked down, a small frown decorating his face, replacing the upwards curl of his lips that was on full display a few seconds ago. Rose looked away, ashamed of asking such a stupid question. She never asked about the Doctor’s home, never asked about his life. He would bluntly dismiss her, and that was the end of the conversation. On one rare occasion, Rose came back to the TARDIS early from coffee with Mickey, and found the Doctor bawling his eyes out. The Doctor didn’t notice Rose, and she ran back out of the TARDIS before he could see her. It seemed so...odd to see the Doctor cry. It made her heart tear more.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a joke about your home. I just thought-” Rose apologized, but was silenced by the Doctor.

“It’s fine, Rose. I haven’t been back home since it was destroyed 800 years ago, anyways.” The Doctor responded. 

“I bet it was really lovely...just like this.” Rose said, looking at the water and sand dance together, in a waltz. 

“It was.” The Doctor responded. “One day, Rose, one day, I’m going to take you back to see my home. My planet...you’d love it.”

For some reason, Rose couldn’t understand why the Doctor was so kind and caring to her. At first, she assumed it was because she was new to the TARDIS and time-travelling, but the kind and caring persona stayed, and its still there. She liked it. 

Out of instinct, Rose smiled, and embraced the time lord in a warm embrace, locking her tanned arms around his lean and muscular torso, burying her face into his dark shirt. She liked that he smelled of musk and darkness and cinnamon, and they cocooned her in the best way imaginable, leaving her in a state of euphoria. Hesitantly, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, and he felt her smile against her skin.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind this is my very first fanfic...EVER, so comments would be greatly appreciated and hope you liked it!


End file.
